Padawan
by justin.jossart
Summary: After being Knighted almost two years before the Naboo Blockade Crisis, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a rising star within the Jedi Order. Though he has no intentions of taking on a Padawan so early into his Knighthood, an encounter with a young Initiate makes him reconsider. Meanwhile, an ancient enemy, thought long dead, makes themselves known. AU! OC/Padme and SiriWan Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Padawan**

 **by**

 **Justin Jossart**

 **Full Summary: After being Knighted almost two years before the Naboo Blockade Crisis, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a rising star within the Jedi Order. Though he has no intentions of taking on a Padawan so early into his Knighthood, an encounter with a boy that reminds him of his younger self makes him reconsider... Meanwhile, an ancient enemy, thought long dead by the Jedi, makes itself known. AU OC/Padme**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars.**

 **A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...**

 **STAR WARS: PADAWAN**

 **The GALACTIC REPUBLIC is crumbling. Decades of internal strife and inneffective bureaucracy have weakened the once powerful government. The JEDI ORDER, charged with keeping peace throughout the galaxy, are stretched thin. Cries for secession plague the systems of the OUTER RIM, many of whom feel ignored under the current regime. Disputes between neighboring systems have become commonplace. Rumors of a new enemy from beyond civilized space has the GALACTIC SENATE scrambling for a solution.**

 **Meanwhile, a lone JEDI KNIGHT returns to CORUSCANT, heart of the REBUBLIC and home of the JEDI TEMPLE...**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"The assassin's interference, while unexpected, was unable to derail my mission. King Ulfgard signed the treaty, and he and his family are safe and in good health."

Obi-Wan Kenobi finished his report, his blue eyes meeting his former Master's. It had been a short year since Obi-Wan's Knighthood, and he couldn't be more proud of his teacher. The older Jedi had finally earned his place on the Council, an honor that was long overdue, in Obi-Wan's opinion. Qui-Gon Jinn was both powerful and wise, if unorthodox in his methods.

"Good work," Master Windu said, his deep voice filling the large chamber. "For now, get some rest. We'll contact you for your next assignment."

Obi-Wan bowed, recognizing a dismissal when he heard one. Leaving the Council Chambers, he walked the Temple corridors without rush. He'd likely have at least a week before going back in the field, and the young Knight was looking forward to the break. The last year had been busy, to say the least. Back-to-back missions, including some nasty business on Albrac and Iego, had left him feeling worn and weary. If he'd known how hectic a young Knight's days were, he may have been less eager to take the Trials.

Smiling ruefully at the thought, Obi-Wan continued his stroll, making his way towards his quarters. The door to his small apartment opened as he approached; there were no need for locks in the Jedi Temple. The space was just as he left it, immaculate and spartan. Deciding that a shower was in order, the Jedi Knight removed his russet cloak and hung it by the door before heading towards the fresher.

He felt much better after a long, hot shower. Sonic cleansers were quick and got the job done, but nothing could replace a proper shower, in Obi-Wan's opinion. Hot water had a way of relaxing aching muscles that sonic waves could never imitate. Heading towards his sleeping quarters, the Knight paused by the door that led to the unused Padawan room. Qui-Gon had been encouraging him to take on an apprentice for several months now, though Obi-Wan kept insisting he wasn't ready. Teaching a Padawan was a huge commitment. He knew that he wanted to teach, eventually, but not so soon after his own apprenticeship.

Leaving his apartment, Obi-Wan made his way towards one of his favorite places in the Temple. The Garden of a Hundred Fountains was a relaxing, beautiful space. Plants and trees from all over the galaxy stood proudly, framing wide pools and bubbling fountains. Birds and other small animals had been imported to complete the illusion of a natural habitat. During the evenings, the maintenance droids dimmed the bright overhead lights to barely more than a dim glow, simulating moonlight.

The young Knight made small talk with several colleagues before making his way towards the back of the room. There, hidden behind a wall of plant life and accessible only by a small stone footpath, lay what could only be described as a small lake, constantly drained then refilled by a raging waterfall. It was Obi-Wan's favorite place to meditate. Many Jedi preferred the silence of the meditation chambers, but he was more comfortable with the roar of water and the twittering of birds.

However, it seemed that someone else had found his private getaway. When Obi-Wan strolled down the small path, pushing aside a rather large frond, he saw a teenager sitting before the lake. The Jedi noticed the boy's dark hair was closely cropped, but lacked the traditional Padawan braid, signifying him as an Initiate. Instead of the normal beige, the young man's tunic was far darker; a deep mahogany that bordered on black. Instead of sitting cross legged, like most Jedi, the boy was kneeling before the water.

Intrigued, Obi-Wan watched the boy for a moment. The Initiate was attempting to meditate, though he was obviously struggling with the task. In just the few minutes that Obi-Wan observed him, the boy resettled himself more than half a dozen times. Occasionally, he could hear the boy murmur "There is only Peace" aloud, quoting the Jedi Code. Briefly, the young Kinght wondered what could possibly have the young man so anxious, but he decided that is was none of his business.

"Regulate your breathing," Obi-Wan advised as he sat next to the boy and crossed his legs. "Breathing is the most important part of meditation. Focus on controlling your breath, letting everything else slip away." The boy nodded, his eyes still closed, and Obi-Wan could hear his breaths even out. After a few minutes, he continued. "Now, stay focused on your breathing, but turn your attention to the Force as it flows through your body. It should feel like a warm blanket, surrounding you, connecting you to every living thing. Can you feel it?"

"I think so," the boy said. His voice was tinged with doubt. "But... it doesn't feel like a blanket... more like a raging fire that's constantly threatening to get out of control. Is that normal?"

Obi-Wan quirked a brow. He'd never heard the Force described as such. "We all experience the Force differently. There's no right or wrong way to connect with it."

"Except in anger or fear," the boy said with a wry grin. "Or passion."

"Not necessarily. We all feel these emotions, even the Council," Obi-Wan contended. "Fear or anger, if used properly, can help you survive. You may feel them, even use them, but don't let them rule you. The key is to recognize them, accept them as they come. Then, once they've served their purpose, release those negative emotions into the Force. Never let them fester or cloud your judgment."

"I've never heard anyone put it that way. Master Yoda says that touching the Force in anger can lead to the Dark Side."

"Master Yoda is quite right, anger and hatred, passion and fear can lead to the Dark Side. However, those words are meant for an Initiate, who lacks the experience and training to properly use and control his emotions. As you get older, you'll be better able to master your fellings, rather than letting them master you."

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to control myself like a Jedi should," the boy replied honestly. "It's a constant struggle to keep the flames under control. Sometimes, I just feel tired and overwhelmed."

"We all feel that way from time to time. The life of a Jedi is not an easy one," Obi-Wan said. He looked to the boy, surprised to see the Initiate studying him earnestly. What stunned the young Knight the most was the boy's eyes. His irises mimicked the flames he'd described, a deep burnt orange close to the pupils that faded to gold at the edges. He'd never seen their like, especially on a human.

The boy noticed his brief fixation, looking away quickly. "I should go. Thank you for the advice." Before Obi-Wan could say anything, the young man had scrambled to his feet and retreated down the stone walkway that led to the rest of the Temple.

Obi-Wan frowned, all thoughts of meditation fleeing his mind. What had that been about?

* * *

For the next several days, the young Knight rested and recuperated from his long string of missions. His trip to the Healers confirmed that he was in perfect health, though his muscles still ached with tension. He spent the days in the training rooms or meditating in the Garden. However, his thoughts kept drifting to the young Initiate. The boy's description of the Force was unique, and slightly worrisome. Even in the heat of battle, Obi-Wan would never have described his connection to the Force as one requiring constant control to keep in check. He'd thought of checking the young man's files, but he'd failed to catch the Initiate's name, making such inquiries impossible.

Eventually, the Knight's curiosity drove him to seek out Master Yoda. The Grandmaster oversaw much of an Initiate's training. If anyone would have information about the boy, it would be him. Obi-Wan found the elderly Master engaging a group of Younglings, and he couldn't help but smile as he watched the children try and fail to deflect blaster bolts with practice sabers. He'd earned many welts himself at that age.

"That's enough, children! A visitor, we have," Yoda called, ending the training session. The Younglings deactivated their practice sabers and removed their helmets. Many stared at the Knight expectantly. The Grandmaster sent the children on their way before making his way to Obi-Wan's side.

"You didn't have to dismiss your class for my sake, Master," Obi-Wan said guiltily. He hated to think that the children were missing out on valuable instruction due to his curiosity.

The Master shook his head. "Worry not. Almost over, the class was." Obi-Wan nodded, his guilt slightly eased. "A question for me, you had."

"Yes. I ran into an Initiate the other day," Obi-Wan replied. "He was having trouble meditating. When I tried to help him, he described the Force in a way I've never heard of. He called it a 'raging inferno' that needed to be kept under control."

The older Jedi nodded. "Speak of Dak Kendros, you do."

"So you knew about him? About his... unique... connection to the Force?" Obi-Wan was surprised. He'd found his conversation with the boy concerning.

"I did," Yoda replied solemnly. "Watched his progress carefully, I have."

"Why?"

"Check his records, you will. There, your answers you will find." Obi-Wan was about to question the Master further, but another batch of Younglings, older than the last, started filing in. Bowing, he left the classroom. He'd gone to Yoda looking for answers, but instead only found more questions. At least he now had a name.

Upon returning to his rooms, Obi-Wan went immediately to his terminal and logged into the Temple Records. Initiate Records were made available to all Knights and Masters for the purpose of selecting potential Padawan learners. While he had no intention of taking a Padawan, he scrolled through the Initiate Records, searching for the young man he'd met.

Dak Kendros's record didn't tell him much. Apparently, the boy was taken in by the Order when he was two years old. A little older than most, but not completely unheard of. His parents had been refugees to Coruscant from the Kothraci System. Obi-Wan had never heard of the planet, nor met anyone who claimed to be from there.

The boy's marks were good, exceptional even, across the board, and his saber instructor labeled the boy as a 'true natural talent'. Frowning, Obi-Wan looked at the boy's birth date. It appeared that Dak was already nearing his fifteenth birthday. He was merely weeks away from being sent to the Jedi Service Corps. Why would such a promising young student not have a master by now? He had no black marks on his records, he seemed relatively bright, took instruction well, and was exceedingly polite. There seemed to be no reason for him to not have a Master.

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his auburn hair. There had to be something... Something that the prospective Masters knew or found lacking about the boy. Perhaps his origins were the key. After running quick searches on both parents and coming up with nothing, Obi-Wan took a closer look at Kothrac itself. To his surprise, the planet didn't show up on any of his Holonet searches. Sighing, Obi-Wan decided that he'd have to check the Grand Archives to learn more about Dak's home world. A short walk later, and the Jedi Knight was in the Archives, searching their comprehensive databases. The Temple Archives had a lot to say about Kothrac... and none of it was good. Everything made much more sense to Obi-Wan now. The boy's connection to the Force, his inability to find a Master, it all came back to where he'd been born.

The Kothraci system had never been a member of the Republic. It lay beyond the Outer Rim, deep within ancient Sith Space. According to the records, the planet was saturated in the Dark Side, home of one of the nigh-forgotten Sith Temples. Though the Sith had been defeated millennia ago, the planet apparently still adhered to their ancient ways, where the strong ruled and the weak were subjugated. The planet was ruled by a powerful Force user who bent the populace to his will. Apparently, thirteen years ago, Kothrac was home to a massive rebellion. Billions of citizens and slaves rose against their masters... and were massacred. Barely any of the rebels managed to escape the slaughter. Dak's parents were apparently some of the lucky few. The Archive strongly recommended to stay away from Kothrac; Jedi were not welcome there.

Obi-Wan mused over what he had learned. He briefly wondered why the Jedi hadn't done something about the planet. Dak's home world was a breeding ground for the Dark Side, giving birth to powerful Force users gifted in its seductive power. If this King Noctis ever managed to locate the Sith Holocrons no doubt hidden in their forgotten temples, they could possibly see a re-emergence of the Sith Empire. The Kothraci and their king were a dangerous potential threat to the Republic.

Even more disturbing, it appeared that the records on hand were over a decade old. Neither Jedi nor Republic Ambassador had stepped foot on the planet since long before the rebellion; the information they had was courtesy of refugees, like Dak Kendros's parents.

In Obi-Wan's opinion, young Kendros was dangerous. The boy was practically breed to wield the Dark Side of the Force. While many Force users could be tempted by the Dark Side, Dak was conceived in it, had been born in its tempestuous embrace. Obi-Wan could only imagine how it burned within the Initiate, fighting to dominate the young man's discipline. A single moment of carelessness, and the inferno within would consume him. How had he lasted this long at the Temple? The Council was apparently aware of the young man's origins. Were they that careless? Did they know something about the young man that eluded him?

Obi-Wan decided he'd bring his findings to their attention.

* * *

"Obi-Wan! To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Qui-Gon smiled widely as his former apprentice entered his chambers.

"I needed your council, Master."

Qui-Gon frowned. "We've been over this, Obi-Wan. I'm no longer your Master. You may call me by my name."

"Yes, Mas... Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan replied, catching himself. He'd spent almost a decade calling the older Jedi 'Master.' Some habits were hard to break.

"Sit down," The Jedi Master ordered. "I'll make some tea."

Obi-Wan did as he was bid, seating himself on the comfortable sofa. He listened to Qui-Gon bustling in the kitchen, trying to discipline himself to remain patient. Initiate Kendros wasn't going to succumb to the Dark Side in the time it took his former Master to brew a pot of tea, after all.

Finally, Qui-Gon returned, handing him a cup before settling himself into an armchair. "What can I help you with?"

The Jedi Knight set his tea on a nearby table, leaning forward to look Qui-Gon in the eyes. "Master, I... I'm concerned about one of the Temple's Initiates." Qui-Gon's brow raised, but he nodded for Obi-Wan to continue. Obi-Wan told his former teacher the entire tale, from meeting the Initiate in the Garden to discovering the boy's records, to finally his revelations in the Grand Archives.

"Maste... Qui-Gon, the boy could be dangerous," Obi-Wan finished. "One slip, and the Dark Side would consume him."

"The same could be said for any Jedi," Qui-Gon replied, sipping his tea. The younger Jedi looked to disagree, but was silenced by the Master's raised hand. "The Council knows of Dak's struggles. His instructors have already made us well aware of his faults. The young man's future is clouded, difficult to read, but we don't feel darkness within him, only restrained passion."

"There is no passion," Obi-Wan retorted, quoting the Code.

"Dak is strong in the Force. He has been raised as a Jedi. His mental fortitude and discipline are to be commended," Qui-Gon scolded. "He has never given the Council reason to regret training him."

"Why was he trained to begin with? Surely the Council knew he may be a future risk."

"The decision to train Kendros was before my time on the Council, as you well know. However, there were extenuating circumstances. Dak's parents were refugees from the Kothraci System. They brought with them important information about current politics in the sector once ruled by the Sith. His parents were users of the Dark Side themselves, and ranked quite highly in the Kothraci Hierarchy before the rebellion. However, they chose the wrong side, and nearly paid for it with their lives. Realizing that they had nowhere else to turn, they came to the Jedi. Everything we know about the sector is thanks to them. In return, we agreed to train their son. The Kendros were going to return to Kothrac and finish what they started, and attempt to assassinate their tyrannical king." Qui-Gon was silent for a moment. "We never heard from them again. We have to assume that they failed in their mission."

"Why did they leave their son with the Jedi? Surely there was somewhere else he could be safe from Noctis."

"I'm not so sure. According to them, Noctis had a stranglehold on the entire system and had slaughtered billions. Punishing his parents by killing their son would hardly be beyond him."

"I find it difficult to imagine that they would care for their son's safety. After all, you said yourself that they wielded the Dark Side."

"On the contrary, I'd find it likely that they were extremely attached Dak, and were terrified of losing him." Qui-Gon replied. "They were so terrified that they'd send him to be trained as a Jedi before letting him die. Such is the nature of the Dark Side. It encourages attachments. Often for selfish reasons, but the attachment still exists."

"I suppose," Obi-Wan allowed. "But I guess it doesn't matter. The boy is set to join the Service Corps within the month."

"Truly tragic. He shows much promise," Qui-Gon remarked. "However, he'll have one final chance to find a Master this evening in the Initiate Tournament."

"Perhaps. About Kothrac and this King Noctis. Why haven't the Jedi eliminated such a substantial threat to the Republic?"

"The Jedi are not assassins," the Jedi Master replied, his tone icy. "If and when Noctis makes a move against the Republic, he'll be dealt with. Until then, he is beyond our reach."

"I understand that," Obi-Wan contended. "But still, an army of Dark Force Users at our doorstep leaves me uncomfortable."

"The Council shares your concerns, Obi-Wan. We're monitoring the situation carefully." The older Jedi smiled. "Enough of these troubling topics. Tell me, how are you enjoying Knighthood?"

Realizing he wouldn't get any more information from his mentor, Obi-Wan allowed the conversation to be redirected. They spoke at length about the responsibilities of Knighthood, the missions he'd undertaken, and Qui-Gon's frustrations with being on the Council.

"Being on the Council is a great honor," he had mused. "However, it is stifling. I rarely leave the Temple anymore, and when I do, it's to meet with a Senator or some other politician."

Obi-Wan grinned wryly. "But Master, I _know_ how much you like politicians."

"Indeed," Qui-Gon replied with a chuckle. The older Jedi glanced towards the clock on his desk. "As much as I hate to cut our conversation short, I really do have to go. The tournament is about to start, and I'm expected to be there."

"Well, have fun with that," The young Knight replied, still grinning. He felt much better after an afternoon with his former Master. Something about Qui-Gon's presence soothed the worries of those around him.

The older man stroked his beard thoughtfully. "You should join me."

"We've been over this. I'm not ready to teach," Obi-Wan said.

"It would give you a chance to observe young Dak Kendros in action." Obi-Wan had to concede Qui-Gon's point. Kendros would undoubtedly be in the tournament, and he'd likely be desperate. It was essentially his last chance of becoming a Padawan before being sent to the Service Corps. While technically the Service Corps was said to be just as honorable as becoming a fully-fledged Jedi, Obi-Wan knew better. It was a place for washouts, those unable to make the cut. Dak's peers probably already teased the young man about his lack of a Master. Obi-Wan knew from experience that being denied apprenticeship to become a farmer was not a desirable thing. In any case, Obi-Wan would be able to get a better read of how the young man would compose himself under pressure. Would Dak succumb and fight too aggressively, like he once had? Would he tap into the Dark Side in his desperation?

"Fine," Obi-Wan finally said. "Let's go watch the tournament."

The tournament was just as Obi-Wan remembered it. Pairs of Initiates would enter a large training area littered with obstacles, while prospective Masters, or curious Jedi such as himself, could watch the bouts from the sidelines. There were only a few Jedi present, apart from several Council members.

"Shan-Tor, it's good to see you old friend," Obi-Wan greeted a large Togruta. He was engaged with a female Jedi that Obi-Wan didn't know. He couldn't help but notice the blonde's beauty.

"Obi-Wan!" The boisterous man cried with a large smile. "I didn't expect to see you here. Finally decided to cave to Master Jinn's needling?"

"Not quite," Obi-Wan replied, grinning ruefully. "I found myself curious."

"So this is the infamous Obi-Wan Kenobi?" The blonde woman asked.

"How rude of me! Obi-Wan, this is my good friend Siri Tachi. Siri, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"It's a pleasure," Siri said, her beautiful face splitting into a wide smile.

Obi-Wan returned her grin. "The pleasure is all mine, milady."

"Such manners! You'd do well to learn a thing or two, Tor." She turned back to Obi-Wan. "Tor speaks of you often. Is it true that you saved his life on the moons of Iego?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "I don't know about that. We saved each other, more like."

The blonde smiled brightly. "Not to hear Tor speak of it! I've also heard that the Angels there were _very_ grateful for your assistance," she teased.

Obi-Wan blushed. "Nothing happened, though not for a lack of effort on their part! The pirates were kidnapping them by the dozen to sell into slavery. They were quite grateful to see the last of the criminals."

"I still don't know why you turned them down! Three beautiful women, including the Princess herself?" Shan-Tor shook his head. "I still can't believe it."

"The Code..."

"Forbids attachment. A night of intimacy with a woman you're unlikely to meet again is not breaking the Code."

"You know how I feel about it," Obi-Wan replied curtly.

"I think half the Temple is disappointed with your stance, Obi-Wan," the Togruta replied looking towards Siri. "Obi-Wan here believes that he's unable to become intimate with a woman without getting attached."

"I told you about Mandalore," the young Knight defended. "I won't let such a thing happen again."

"If only Shan-Tor had your self control." Siri chimed in.

"And you wonder why I never introduced you two before!" the Togruta chuckled with good humor. "No one can hope to live up to the shining example of the great Obi-Wan Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the teasing, but let it pass as Master Windu entered the Training Room followed by two Initiates. The room went silent as the Council Member raised his voice. "The Initiate Tournament will now begin! The rules are simple. Each match will continue until one contender acquires three points, or either Initiate yields. A lightsaber strike to an appendage is one point, a strike to the torso is two points, and a strike to the head or neck is three points. The obstacles may be used however the contender sees fit, and striking an opponent with an obstacle, or an unarmed strike, is worth one point, regardless of its location. If I halt or pause the match, both contenders will stop _immediately_.

"Our first match will be Kane Trioc against Shas-Wi. You may begin on my mark." The dark-skinned Jedi looked to both Initiates to assure their readiness. "Begin!" The Master took a few steps backwards as the two Initiates ignited their sabers and clashed against another.

"The Twi-Lek is good," Obi-Wan said after a moment. "She's very graceful."

"Yes, but she lacks power behind her strikes," Shan-Tor replied.

"It's a lightsaber. Is power really an issue?" Siri defended. To her dismay, a punishing series of blows crumpled the girl's defenses, earning her a blow to her abdomen.

The Togruta smiled. "Of course it does, like young Kane just exemplified. Without strength, her defense and grace was thrown to the side like it was nothing."

"In a lightsaber match," the blonde defended. "How many life or death saber matches can she really expect in her career?"

 _More than you might think_ , Obi-Wan thought sourly. If what he feared came to pass, then Initiates like this Twi-Lek would be the first to fall to the Sith. It dismayed him to think that the Jedi Order, like Siri, held lightsaber combat in such low esteem. If the Sith did return, then many Jedi would be woefully unprepared to battle their ancient foes.

Obi-Wan watched the matches, commenting on them with Shan-Tor and his new, blonde acquaintance. As each pair of Initiates entered, he'd study them both carefully, hoping that one of them would be Dak. Finally, his patience was rewarded as the ebony-haired boy stepped through the doors, following a rather large Kel Dor. For a moment, the boy's orange gaze met Obi-Wan's. The Knight felt the Force reaching out to him, but before he could ascertain its meaning the boy looked away.

"The next match will be between Dak Kendros and Plen Kar. You may begin on my mark," Mace called from the center of the arena. Plen gripped his practice saber tightly, while Dak fell into a stance that Obi-Wan knew all too well. "Begin!"

"Soresu?" Siri asked, stunned. Obi-Wan could understand her surprise, as he was just as shocked. Most of the Initiates had used Form I, or Shi-Cho. It was the first form of lightsaber combat that an Initiate learned. Many of them had attached moves or techniques from other forms, but none had actually used another form altogether. Plen Kar, for example, wielded his lightsaber in the traditional Shi-Cho manner. Dak, however, had fallen completely into Form IV, his lightsaber close to his body, using wide sweeps and circular motions to defend against the Kel Dor's offensive.

"He's very talented. Who's his Master?" Siri wondered aloud.

Shan-Tor shook his head. "He doesn't have one."

"I find that hard to believe," she replied. "He's a natural. I highly doubt any of these Initiates can break through that defense. I may have to pull his files."

"I'll save you the trouble, as I did the same after the last Tournament." The Togruta was frowning. "His scores are exemplary, as is his midi-chlorian count."

"Then why hasn't he been chosen?"

"He's from the Kothraci System," Tor replied, his frown growing. Noting the woman's confusion, he continued. "It's a planet saturated in the Dark Side, deep in old Sith Space."

"I see," the blonde replied thoughtfully.

"The boy is dangerous," Tor snarled. "I'll be glad to see the last of him. Let him join the Service Corps, where he can't cause any trouble."

Obi-Wan was stunned at his friend's reaction. To hear his own concerns mirrored from his friend made him realize how uncharitable he must have sounded when speaking with Qui-Gon earlier. He felt a twinge of guilt deep in his gut. Looking around the room, he noticed many of the older Jedi were giving Dak looks similar to the one marring Shan-Tor's face. "Perhaps not. Master Jinn says the boy's discipline is iron-clad."

Shan-Tor's eyes widened. "Surely you can't be suggesting that a Kothraci is worthy of becoming a Padawan?"

"Why not? He was raised in the Temple, like the other Initiates," Obi-Wan defended, to even his own surprise. Had he not mimicked Tor just hours before? Ignoring Shan-Tor's scoff of disbelief, Obi-Wan focused his attention on the young Initiate. He was already up one point to zero, courtesy of his stone wall defense and a backhand to the side of the Kel Dor's head. As Obi-Wan watched, Dak back stepped a crushing blow from Plen, then swapped stances, flowing easily into a leaping strike, twirling in a full circle before his bright blue practice blade met Plen Kar's hasty defense.

"Ataru as well?" Siri gasped. Sure enough, Dak had his opponent on the defensive with a graceful set of acrobatic blows. However, unlike Shas-Wi, the Twi-Lek from the first match, his strikes had force behind them. The attacks pummeled Plen Kar's saber, before finally the Kel Dor's weapon went spinning from his hand, deactivating as it skittered along the floor. Dak calmly held his practice blade to his opponent's throat.

"Yield," he said, his voice echoing throughout the chamber. "I don't want to hurt you."

After a long moment, Plen finally conceded. "I... surrender." Though the young Kel Dor's voice was altered significantly by his re-breather, Obi-Wan could hear the defeat in his tone. Dak immediately deactivated his saber before calling Plen's fallen one to his hand. With a small bow, the Kothraci returned his opponent's weapon before shaking his hand.

"The match is over. The final score is one point to zero. Dak Kendros advances." Mace Windu said, stepping forward. Both Initiates bowed to the Jedi Master before disappearing through the door.

"That was an impressive display," Siri remarked pointedly.

"I never said the boy was untalented," Shan-Tor defended. "In fact, his skill with a blade is what worries me most about him. If he turned..."

"I'm most impressed by his grace and humility in victory," Obi-Wan commented, cutting his friend off. "He didn't have to give Plen Kar the chance to surrender. He could have easily taken the opportunity to strike his opponent and end the match."

"Devious, is what I'd call it," the Togruta replied darkly. "He's very good at hiding his true nature." After a moment, the Togruta smiled. "Though I imagine Toren will be disappointed in his new Padawan's display. He'll have a lot of work to do with Plen, you mark my words."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily, exasperated at his friend's stubbornness. However, as he glanced around the room, he could see many of his fellow Jedi were muttering to each other. How could anyone have watched that performance and still think the boy unworthy of training? He'd been watching carefully, and not once had he felt any sense of darkness from Dak. Reaching out to the Force, the young Knight could feel the unease and suspicion clouding the room... except from the Council members. His blue eyes focused on Master Yoda and the old Jedi seemed... sad as he conversed with Qui-Gon.

Before he knew what he was doing, Obi-Wan walked towards the Masters. They looked at him expectantly as he approached. "Master, I wish to apologize," he said, bowing to Qui-Gon. "I was wrong to question the Council's judgment in training Dak Kendros."

His former mentor clasped his shoulder. "It's alright, Obi-Wan. Your concerns were justified, though I'm glad that you allow your mind to be changed when new evidence presents itself. I just wish others could see Dak's potential."

"Easy to admit one's mistakes, it is not," Yoda acknowledged. "Forgiven, you are."

"It would be a shame to see him sent to the Service Corps," Obi-Wan replied. "Are you sure that no one will apprentice him?"

"Even the Jedi have their prejudices," Qui-Gon replied.

Yoda nodded. "Run deep, the scars of the Sith do. Untrained, Kendros will likely be."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes in frustration. "I'd like to take Dak as my Padawan Learner," he said, surprising himself.

The Grandmaster frowned. "In haste, such a decision should not be made. A large commitment a Padawan is."

"Just this morning you told me you weren't ready to train a Padawan," Qui-Gon agreed. "Your concern over the boy's future shouldn't push you towards something you might regret."

"Much training, Dak Kendros will need," Yoda continued. "Temper the flames of the Dark Side, he must. Ready for such a responsibility, are you?" Obi-Wan didn't have an answer. He was already regretting his declaration. Not because of the boy, but because of himself. He doubted he had the experience to successfully train such a difficult student.

"Watch the Tournament," Qui-Gon advised. "Speak with the boy. Meditate on the decision before committing."

"If feel the same, you do, consider your request, the Council will."

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat cross-legged before the lake in the Garden of a Hundred Fountains. He'd been meditating for hours about Dak Kendros, yet he was still unsure of what to do. On the one hand, he could sense the boy's potential. The Force was strong in the young Kothraci, and his prodigious talent with a lightsaber was far beyond that of his peers. Kendros had won the tournament with ease; none of his opponents had landed so much as a single blow. Afterwards, Obi-Wan had congratulated the boy. For a moment, he had seemed hopeful, but that hope died once he realized that the Knight hadn't come with an offer to train him. Dak had been polite, though resigned and distant.

Obi-Wan frowned. He truly felt sorry for the Initiate, but he still worried that he was unready to train a Padawan, especially one so unique. Training Dak would require a lot of patience, knowledge, and wisdom. While Obi-Wan felt that he had the patience, he lacked any sort of experience with the Dark Side. He'd never truly been tempted by its seductive power; how could he relate to a student that had to fight temptation every time he touched the Force? What wisdom could he grant if Dak started to slip?

Still unsure of what decision he'd make, Obi-Wan opened his eyes as he felt someone else touch the Force nearby. Across the pool, he could make out none other than Dak Kendros. The boy was kneeling much as he had when Obi-Wan had first met him. For a time, he watched the Initiate. He smiled as he watched Dak focus his breathing like the Knight had shown him. In that moment, he knew what the correct path was. His decision made, Obi-Wan decided to request an audience with the High Council.

Typing a message to both Master Windu and Master Yoda, all Obi-Wan could do now was wait. Heading towards his apartment to satisfy his rumbling stomach, he almost jumped in surprise when his com-link went off, acknowledging his request and granting him an audience within the hour. The Knight was frankly surprised at the speed the Council had allowed an audience. Though, after considering it for a moment, he shouldn't be. The Council was likely fielding requests from several Knights and Masters to take on Padawans after the tournament.

Quickly finishing his meal, Obi-Wan prepared himself for his meeting with the Masters. He doubted that everyone on the Council would be as sympathetic towards Kendros as Yoda and Qui-Gon, so he'd best have a defense prepared.

He waited patiently outside the Council chambers, still going over his request in his head. It would be the first time that he'd have to present an argument before them, and he was more than a little nervous. Usually, his interactions with the Council were briefings and debriefings before and after missions.

"You may enter, Obi-Wan," called Master Windu from within. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, the young Knight pushed open the large doors and strode towards the center of the room. The Council was seated in high backed chairs around him. He noticed for the first time how vulnerable the position was. He tried to project confidence and proficiency.

"Masters," he said, bowing.

"Knight Kenobi," Mace replied, nodding his head. "What business do you bring before us?"

"I would like to take on a Padawan Learner," Obi-Wan replied respectfully. "Dak Kendros showed great skill and discipline in the Tournament. He has much promise."

Master Windu leaned backwards, settling in his chair. The Councilor frowned slightly, his brow furrowing. "And you believe yourself ready for such a commitment?"

"I do."

Ki-Adi-Mundi chimed in on Obi-Wan's left. "We've suggested you take a Padawan for weeks now, yet you've claimed yourself unready for just as long. What has changed?" The Cerean was studying him intently, stroking his long, white beard.

"I don't think anything has changed, other than confidence in myself," Obi-Wan replied honestly. "I think every new Knight is intimidated by taking on his or her first Padawan. However, members of the Council have made it clear to me that they believe me ready, and after some introspection, I agree."

"Not easy to train, Kendros will be," Yoda remarked.

"Perhaps you should take on an easier student for your first apprentice," Ki-Adi-Mundi agreed. "We have many fine Initiates available."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Respectfully, Masters, I disagree. It was Dak Kendros who gave me the confidence I needed to make this request in the first place."

"How so?" Mace inquired, his brow raised.

The Knight hesitated for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. "I first met Dak almost a week ago. He was struggling to find his center during his meditation. I gave him some advice, as any Knight would." Mace nodded his agreement, gesturing for Obi-Wan to continue. "As I meditated today over the decision to take him as my student, I could feel Dak in the force. He had taken my advice to heart and was meditating as I showed him." Obi-Wan paused. "I know it doesn't seem like much, but that's when I knew beyond a doubt that I could train him. It may be a difficult task, but I feel myself up to the challenge." The Council remained silent after his declaration, communicating with each other through the Bond they shared. Finally, Qui-Gon, who'd been conspicuously quiet throughout the proceedings, spoke out.

"Were it any other Initiate, would we be so hesitant to grant Obi-Wan's request?" the Master asked, looking towards his colleagues in turn. "These meetings are normally nothing more than a formality. We have a bright, competent young Knight offering to train a bright, competent Initiate. I don't understand why we're debating."

"You know very well that Dak Kendros is a special case," Master Windu replied.

"Why? He's never been anything but disciplined and humble. He has all the traits any Master could ask for."

"Clouded, the boy's future is," Yoda said softly, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "Difficult to read."

"He's dangerous," Mace replied, losing patience.

"Not necessarily," Qui-Gon contested. "He's just a boy."

"A boy who is closely tied to the Dark Side of the Force," Ki-Adi-Mundi said. "We all have felt it within him, ever since he came to us."

"Then why bother to train him at all?" Plo Koon asked. Qui-Gon seemed surprised at the unexpected ally. "If the Council was so concerned with his future, then we shouldn't have raised him as a Jedi."

Shaak Ti leaned forward. "But we did raise him as a Jedi. If we had the confidence to train him in the Temple among the Younglings and Initiates, then we should have the confidence to allow him to continue his training as a Padawan. To do otherwise would make us hypocrites." She looked to Obi-Wan. "Knight Kenobi is a gifted Jedi and steadfast in the Light Side of the Force. We granted him Knighthood at such a young age for just those reasons. He's never given us reason to doubt him, and we do him a disservice by doubting him now. He says he can train Dak to be a Jedi Knight, and I believe him."

Several other Council members nodded. Mace shared an concerned look with Ki-Adi-Mundi, quickly realizing that he was outnumbered. "Very well," he said. "Do as you will."

"Agree to your request, the Council does," Master Yoda said to Obi-Wan. "Your Padawan, Dak Kendros will be."


	2. Chapter 2

**Padawan**

 **by**

 **Justin Jossart**

 **Chapter 2**

"Good! Very good! Nice work taking advantage of Ataru's and Soresu's similar base stances."

Dak Kendros flushed at the praise as he deactivated his bright blue lightsaber. He'd been working hard over the past year to blend the two Forms together better. On the surface, they shouldn't mesh at all. Soresu was the epitome of defense, utilizing economy of motion and a deep connection with the Force to create a stalwart wall. Ataru, on the other hand, focused on aggressive, acrobatic offense to distract and overwhelm an opponent. However, both forms started and returned to very similar stances, a fact that Dak was trying to utilize. Physically, a duelist should be able to combine the two quite easily.

The main problem was that both forms required completely different mindsets, and switching between them was no easy task. Falling into Soresu's almost meditative defense was difficult enough without suddenly trying to focus on Ataru's hyper-aware offense. Often, the transition to Ataru was jarring, and falling back into Soresu was nigh impossible. He knew he was missing something, some key to meshing the two forms, but it eluded him. He didn't really have anyone to turn to for advice; as far as he knew, no one had tried to combine the diametrically opposed styles.

"It's difficult, Master. Combining them is more complicated than I'd anticipated."

Obi-Wan clasped him on the shoulder. "If it were easy, someone would have done it long ago and we'd have a Form VIII being taught to Initiates. You're trying to break new ground, and there's bound to be complications. My advice, for now, is to focus on each form individually. Become an expert in both."

"That'll take awhile," Dak said wryly.

"There's no shame in taking an easier path. Djem So is an offensive and defensive style as well, similar to what you are trying to accomplish."

"On the surface, maybe," the Padawan conceded. "But what I'm trying to do is different. Djem So is all powerful strikes and counter attacks. What I have in mind is an acrobatic defense that flows easily into an overwhelming offense."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully. "You do realize that you'll lose some of Soresu's defensive capabilities in the process? After all, Form III is based around wearing an opponent down while conserving your own energy, then striking when they make a mistake. This 'acrobatic defense' would go against that philosophy."

"I do. However, I think that it'll be worth it in the long run."

"Well, I think I'll just stick to plain, old Soresu. My 'overwhelming offense' days are behind me. But I will meditate on your conundrum," the Knight promised. "We'll see if we can't combine oil and water yet."

"Thank you, Master. It would have been nice to have some 'overwhelming offense' on Malastare, though."

"I thought we agreed to never bring that up again," Obi-Wan frowned.

Dak grinned. He'd come to enjoy teasing his Master. "Two Soresu practitioners on one team makes every engagement take _forever_. I thought those bounty hunters were going to fall asleep."

Before the Knight could respond, his com-link started beeping furiously. "Looks like we'll have to cut training short today. We've been summoned by the Council."

"And here I thought Master Tachi was looking for a 'meditation partner,' the Padawan replied, his smile growing larger as he followed Obi-Wan out of the practice room and towards the High Council tower.

"Don't say it like that," his Master ordered icily.

Dak schooled his face into an innocent expression. "Like what?"

"Like we're doing anything... inappropriate. Siri and I are simply friends who meditate together on occasion," the older Jedi claimed, pressing a button to call the turbo lift. "Meditating with a partner can be very soothing."

"I'm sure Master Tachi 'soothes' you very well, Master," Dak replied, somehow keeping his face blank.

The turbo-lift opened with a soft chime, revealing a positively ancient Twi-Lek pouring over a thick tome the size of Dak's head. The Padawan immediately slipped on the mask of his 'Padawan' persona, schooling his features and standing respectfully exactly two paces behind Obi-Wan. Where before, the pair could have been mistaken as uncle and nephew, or even brothers, now the two Jedi were unmistakably Master and apprentice.

Truthfully, Dak relished that part of their friendship. In relaxed situations, he'd get to tease and joke around with his Master. However, by some unspoken agreement, they were able to completely turn off that side of their relationship in public or during training. In those situations, Obi-Wan was polite and disciplined Jedi Knight, while Dak was the attentive and respectful Padawan. In truth, Dak suspected that Obi-Wan encouraged their easy friendship because his student knew when to stop. His Master would probably have been more formal with a Padawan that failed to be professional when they needed to be.

After a few more floors, the door to the turbo-lift opened again, though the old Jedi was too engrossed in his book to notice. "Excuse me, Master, but I think this is your stop," Obi-Wan said gently. After a moment of confusion, the old man slowly tottered off the lift, while Dak held the doors so they wouldn't close in the Twi-Lek's face.

"I wonder... when was the last time someone 'soothed' him?" The Padawan joked after the doors slid shut.

His Master raised his brow. "Funny, coming from someone who's never been 'soothed' in his life." The Jedi Knight chuckled as his apprentice blushed. "As for Siri and I... We're friends." Noticing the look of disbelief on his Padawan's face, he continued. "Friends _without_ benefits. You know why."

As much as Dak enjoyed teasing his Master about the blonde Jedi, he knew that Obi-Wan was telling the truth. Obi-Wan wasn't the type to have meaningless, promiscuous sex with a friend, especially not Master Tachi. The two were close friends, and had been since Dak started his apprenticeship. The Padawan knew that if Obi-Wan allowed his relationship with the beautiful woman go any further, he'd get hopelessly attached. He also knew that Obi-Wan both longed for and dreaded such an attachment with Siri.

"I'm sorry, Master."

"Don't be," Obi-Wan replied casually.

Dak shook his head. "No, it was in poor taste. I didn't mean to make light of your friendship with Master Tachi."

"There's nothing to forgive," the Knight said as the turbo-lift stopped again, revealing the large doors that led to the High Council Chambers. Dak had always been a little wary of the Council. He knew that several of its esteemed members thought him dangerous, and he was determined to prove them wrong. Dak followed his Master's example, bowing slightly as he stepped into the room, then taking his customary place behind Obi-Wan. The Padawan was slightly surprised that only Master Windu, Master Jinn and Master Yoda were present.

"Knight Kenobi," Master Windu greeted.

"Masters," Obi-Wan replied solemnly.

"We have a new mission for you," the Master stated without preamble. "The Trade Federation has formed a blockade around the peaceful system of Naboo. The Senate is deadlocked over how to handle the situation while the people of Naboo suffer."

"The Naboo economy relies highly on tourism. If the blockade isn't ended soon, the entire planet will face a financial crisis," Master Jinn said, frowning.

"Unable to receive important medicines, they are."

"The Supreme Chancellor, feeling that the Senate is taking too long to end the blockade, has requested for our assistance. You'll travel to Naboo and negotiate with the Viceroy of the Trade Federation."

"What am I allowed to offer him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The most the Supreme Chancellor can authorize is a temporary fifty percent decrease in hyperspace lane taxation," Mace replied. "If he refuses to negotiate, your secondary objective is to escort Queen Amidala to Coruscant to plead her people's case before the Senate. Use whatever means you deem necessary to see the Queen here safely."

"If it comes to that, you'll likely have to make your way through the blockade," Qui-Gon added. "Which is why the Supreme Chancellor has provided you with a highly defensible transport ship and a skilled crew."

"When do we leave?"

"Immediately. Time is of the essence, Knight Kenobi. Every day that the blockade stands, the more the people of Naboo suffer."

* * *

"We've hit hyperspace," Obi-Wan stated as he entered their shared cabin. "We'll arrive at Naboo the day after tomorrow." His Padawan hadn't heard him. The young man was deep in meditation, kneeling in the center of the room. The Knight couldn't help but feel his chest swell with pride at the young man's progress. While Dak still struggled with his inner demons, Obi-Wan couldn't ask for a better student. He was intelligent, driven, dedicated, and disciplined while not being too serious. He'd make a fine Jedi Knight someday, and Obi-Wan hadn't regretted his decision to train the teen for a single moment over the past year.

The bearded Jedi sat beside the dark haired youth, falling into his own meditative trance. As he'd promised, he focused on the young man's proposed saber form. While Obi-Wan doubted that such a feat was impossible due to the differences between Ataru and Soresu, he pondered how they could be meshed together seamlessly.

An hour passed, and Obi-Wan couldn't think of anything. The transition from Soresu to Ataru would just to jarring mentally to use in a battle, and switching back would be just as difficult. However, he knew that just because _he_ couldn't think of anything, that didn't mean a solution didn't exist. It may end up being slightly different from what Dak Kendros had in mind, but much stranger things were possible with the Force. If anyone could do it, it would be his Padawan.

He let his mind wander, not focusing on anything in particular. At the edge of his mind, he could feel the Dark Side. While it was distant, there was no mistaking its terrible power. Many Jedi had started to feel the oppressive force during their meditations, always hovering at the edge of their thoughts. Obi-Wan suspected that the feelings radiated from Kothrac and its king from Sith Space. He often felt that the mysterious King Noctis was amassing power, and not a day went by that the Knight didn't worry that the Sith Empire had been reborn.

Coming out of his meditation, he noticed that his student had done the same. The Padawan was staring at the his holopad intently; something had caught his attention. He could hear a young woman saying something on whatever video Dak was watching. Curious, Obi-Wan looked over his pupil's shoulder. It showed a teenage girl giving a campaign speech.

"Amidala, I presume?" Obi-Wan asked.

Dak nodded, not looking away from his holopad. "I thought I'd do some research for our mission. She's younger than I thought she'd be."

"From what little I know about the planet, they consider youth and innocence a boon to politicians. They believe that they are too young to have been corrupted by greed and prejudice. Young men and women heading into politics start at a very young age."

"She's only fourteen. I couldn't imagine governing a planet at fourteen. I have enough trouble taking care of you."

The older Jedi laughed. "Is that what you've been doing?" Dak coughed loudly, though it sounded more like 'Malastare' than a true cough. "Are you _ever_ going to let that go?"

"Not anytime soon," the Padawan returned his attention to the video. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Studying the young woman, Obi-Wan had to admit that his apprentice had a point. The girl was exceedingly beautiful for one so young.

"Indeed, but be mindful of your thoughts, young one. Our mission is to negotiate for and protect the queen, not seduce her." With great difficulty, the bearded Jedi forced his face into a stern mask. "There will be no 'soothing' going on while we're on Naboo. Do you understand?"

"I didn't mean... I would _never_!" Dak sputtered, blushing. Obi-Wan couldn't hold back his laughter. His student frowned, causing him to laugh even harder. "You're teasing me."

"Oh, my dear, young Padawan," the Knight chuckled. "How does it feel when the shoe is on the other foot?" Scowling, the young man turned his attention back to the pad in his hands, pulling up another campaign speech from the young Queen Amidala while Obi-Wan turned to leave the cabin. He wanted to check in with the captain. "Be sure to do some actual research instead of mooning over the queen, alright?"

* * *

The next two days passed by with agonizing slowness, at least to Dak Kendros. His Master hadn't tired of teasing him about his attraction to a young woman he'd never even met. He hated that all it took was one or two comments from Obi-Wan to turn him into a stuttering, blushing mess, and he was too busy trying to defend himself to return fire. It was only afterwards that he thought of proper comebacks to his Master's jests, much too late to actually use them.

"We're about to come out of hyperspace," Obi-Wan informed him as Dak entered the cockpit. "Be on your guard and let me do the talking. Your job is to observe and keep an eye out for possible threats."

Dak nodded, lifting his deep hood to hide his face. It was a tactic many Jedi used when entering negotiations, to develop a sense of mystery and put the other party on the back foot. "Understood."

The ship's captain looked back at them, her hand grasping one of the levers on the control pad. "Coming out of hyperspace in three... two... one..." The ship rocked slightly as it returned to normal space. "Ladies and gents... welcome to Naboo."

Dak peered through the cockpit, getting his first look at the planet. It was a garden world, covered in beautiful green plant life and deep blue oceans. Dak could understand why many people would want to vacation there. However, dozens of Trade Federation ships marred the view.

"Trade Federation ship _Saak'ak_ , this is Captain Maoi Madakor of the Republic Cruiser, _Radiant VII,_ please respond," the captain said professionally.

After a long moment, a voice crackled over the comms. ' _We copy,_ Radiant VII _. State your business.'_

"We are transporting ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor. They wish to speak with Viceroy Nute Gunray."

Another long silence. ' _The Viceroy is indisposed. The ambassadors will have to wait.'_

The captain looked back at Obi-Wan, who shook his head. "With all due respect, the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately." There was no answer for several minutes. " _Saak'ak_ , are you still there?"

' _The Viceroy will make himself available for the ambassadors. Please use docking bay twenty-four,_ Radiant VII.'

As the pilot maneuvered the Republic cruiser towards the requested docking bay, Dak couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. There was something... elusive at the corners of his mind. He'd never felt its like. "Master, I have a bad feeling about this."

"As do I," Obi-Wan replied shortly. "Captain, keep the deflector shields armed. If anything... unexpected... happens, wait for us as long as you can safely do so, but don't risk your lives unnecessarily. If we're unable to get to you in time, retreat to the planet's surface and wait for either myself or Dak to contact you."

"Understood. Good luck, Master Jedi."

"May the Force be with you."

Dak followed Obi-Wan through the nearby hatch and onto the Trade Federation ship. A Protocol Droid was waiting to meet them. "Please, follow me." The droid said in a heavily synthesized female voice. Dak briefly wondered why the Nemoidians would send a droid to greet them. Surely ambassadors from the Supreme Chancellor warranted something more personal.

With what little he knew of Cato Nemoidia, Dak had expected the Trade Federation ship to be more rugged. Instead, it was sterile with wide hallways that were brightly lit and spotlessly clean. After a moment, he realized that he was being prejudicial. Just because the Nemoidians were amphibians hailing from a swamp-like planet didn't mean that they couldn't keep a clean house.

The Jedi followed the droid to an empty conference room. It awkwardly bowed, informing them that the Viceroy would be with them shortly before hobbling out of the room. Dak hated droids, especially the ones that were designed to appear human. He knew others found his distaste for the mechanical beings odd, but he found them untrustworthy. Part of it was that they had no connection to the Force, which made reading their intentions impossible. They also were only as trustworthy as their programming. A skilled hacker could turn a 'member of the family' into an assassin, and its victims would never know until it was too late.

Dak walked over to the window. "There's something going on here, something more than a trade dispute," he said.

"Are you sure? The Dark Side has been growing stronger with every passing day. It clouds our vision and fogs our connection with the Force," Obi-Wan replied solemnly.

Dak looked at him in surprise. "Does it? I haven't felt anything of the sort."

"Really?" his Master queried, quirking a brow. "I thought that you, of all people, would feel how much stronger it's become."

"I do," Dak said, wincing at the allusion to his origins. "I meant that I don't feel like my connection with the Force has been clouded. If anything, it's become sharper, more focused."

"Interesting," Obi-Wan replied thoughtfully. "We'll need to discuss this further when we return to the Temple." The Jedi noted his Padawan's worried look. "You're not in trouble, but we do need to acknowledge and understand what is going on. Your unique connection to the Force could be an invaluable asset in these dark times, but only if we can use it safely."

"I guess," Dak shrugged. He hated that he was so different. Why couldn't he have been born on Coruscant or any other Republic planet? Why did he have to be from a planet that was so deeply connected to the Dark Side?

He felt Obi-Wan's hand on his shoulder. "You're doing it again. Stop dwelling on what you can't change. You're a fine Padawan and will be a great Jedi Knight someday."

"Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?" Dak asked, hastily changing the topic.

"I don't know, honestly. I do sense an unusual amount of fear for something so trivial as a trade dispute."

* * *

Captain Maoi sat in the cockpit of her ship, bored out of her mind. She hated these types of missions. If she'd known that getting promoted would see her ferrying diplomats across the galaxy, she'd have thrown the captain strikes back in her superior's faces. Her pilot seemed equally bored as he fiddled with the controls.

"Are you sure you want to leave the shields up, Captain? It seems like a waste of power. If we keep them running, we'll have to refuel before heading back to Coruscant."

"Have you ever dealt with Jedi before, Williams?" she asked.

"I can't say that I have," Antidar replied, frowning. "I don't trust them, to be honest. They think they're better than us because they have magic powers."

"Well, I have." Maoi said shortly. "If a Jedi tells you that you might be in danger, you'd better listen. Their 'magic powers' have saved my life twice now. Keep the shields running, lieutenant. That's an order." Just as she finished speaking, a turbo-laser descended from the hangar's ceiling.

"Captain, look!" Williams shouted. The turbo-laser swiveled, focusing on their cruiser and opening fire. The blasts, however, just ricocheted off of their deflector shield.

"Still think the shields were a waste of power, lieutenant?" Maoi snarled, grabbing her jacket off of the captain's chair. "Re-route power to the front deflector shields."

"Where are you going?"

"Some asshole's shooting at my ship. I'm going to shoot back." Well, at least she wasn't bored anymore.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood, drawing his blue lightsaber, noting with pride that Dak had done the same. He paid no attention to the droid that he'd bumped into, ignoring the spilled water on the spreading across the floor. A hissing noise to his right caught his attention. They were pumping gas into the room.

"Dioxin. Take deep breath and hold it for as long as you can. Do not breath it in under any circumstances," he ordered before inhaling deeply. His Padawan nodded, doing as he was told. Several long minutes passed, and Obi-Wan started to feel light headed. He could sense Dak's struggle to hold his breath. Finally, the doors opened. Obi-Wan reignited his saber, charging through the door and lopping off the head of a nearby battle droid. Dak was hot on his heels, gasping for air as he redirected several blaster bolts back at their owners. After a short skirmish, the battle droids lay in several pieces on the ground.

" _Master Jedi, are you there?"_

Obi-Wan finally noticed that his com-link had been going off for several minutes. "I read you, captain."

" _Thank the Force! Are you injured? Can you make it back to the ship?"_

"We're unharmed. How are you holding up?"

" _We're fine. They tried to hit us with a turbo-laser. If our shields hadn't been up..."_ She trailed off, and both parties knew exactly what would have happened if the Radiant _VII_ 's shields had been down. _"I took out the laser with the hull cannon. They've been sending battle droids to send potshots at us, but there's really nothing they can do against our shields. They make for great target practice, though."_

"Can you hold tight for awhile longer? I'd like to have a conversation with the Viceroy," the bearded Jedi replied with a small smile. "I think it's time for some aggressive negotiating."

" _Can do, Master Jedi. Watch your backs out there. They've got Destroyers."_

"Thank you for the heads-up. Let us know if your situation changes. May the Force be with you."

" _And with you, Master Jedi."_

"Where to, Master?" Dak asked as Obi-Wan turned off his com-link.

"We'll find the Viceroy on the bridge, no doubt." The Jedi Knight and his Padawan made their way through the corridors of the Trade Federation ship. Several squads of battle droids tried to intercept them, but the machines were no match for the power of the Force. As they turned a corner, Obi-Wan saw the large durasteel doors that lead to the bridge sliding shut. Smirking, the Jedi Knight began to cut his way through them. His lightsaber sliced into them like hot butter. Dak automatically turned to cover him, falling into Soresu's ready stance.

He'd only gotten about halfway through the doors before several loud, mechanical thuds signified that the Nemoidians had sealed off the room even further with blast doors. Frowning, Obi-Wan plunged his blade into the very center of the doors, ignoring the overwhelming heat as they melted beneath his blade's onslaught.

"Master, Destroyers!" Dak's voice called behind him. Looking back, Obi-Wan noted that Dak's Soresu was having little trouble holding off the Destroyer's normally oppressive fire, so he continued to twist his lightsaber into the blast doors in front of him. "They have shield generators!"

"Can you hold them off?"

"I think so!"

"Then do it, but don't get yourself killed!" Dak voiced his assent, and Obi-Wan could sense him settling deeper into Form III's meditative state. Just a little longer, and he'd have the doors open.

" _Master Jedi! We need you back at the ship, pronto!"_

"I'm a little busy, right now, captain."

" _They're sending out dozens of drop ships! I think they're invading!"_ The comm went silent for a few seconds. _"Shit! They're scrambling they're fighters! If we don't leave soon, we won't be able to leave at all!"_

"Blast!" Obi-Wan swore, taking a second to think over his options. "Dak, we have to go!" He pulled his saber from the door, assisting his student in redirecting the Destroyers' blasters. "We're on our way to you now, captain."

" _Roger that."_

The two Jedi escaped down a nearby corridor, deflecting blasts as they went. "Into the ventilation shaft!" Obi-Wan ordered, pointing. Dak nodded, using the Force to rip the vent from its moorings before leaping inside, Obi-Wan hot on his heels. They had to crouch to fit, but they made fairly quick progress through the ship's interior. After a few minutes, they reached the hangars. Dak pushed the vent open, dropping out of sight. Obi-Wan landed behind him, though his student was focused on something else. Thousands of battle droids were being loaded onto drop ships.

"It's an invasion army," Dak said, not quite believing it. "What are they thinking? The Senate will never condone this."

"I don't know, but we have to keep moving," Obi-Wan replied. "Let's go." They stealthily skirted around the battle droids, following the sounds of heavy blaster fire. The Knight could barely keep from laughing as he turned a corner and saw several dozen droids laying in smoking piles around the hangar,

"It seems the captain's been busy," Dak said, smirking. The entrance hatch opened as they approached, the hull cannon still firing at any droid foolish enough to come near. The Jedi rushed up the ramp, stooping as it slid closed behind them.

"Both Jedi accounted for, captain!" The pilot shouted from the cockpit.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for! Get us out of here!" The captain yelled back, climbing down from the cannon. She smiled at Obi-Wan. "Nice to see you in one piece, Master Jedi."

"You as well, captain," he said, returning her grin and following her to the cockpit. "We have to warn the Naboo. The Trade Federation is landing an invasion army."

"I think your warning's going to be a bit late. Those drop ships started heading out a few minutes after you went to have your 'talk' with the Viceroy. How'd that go, by the way?"

"Poorly. He tried to kill us," the bearded Knight said, frowning. "In any case, we have to get to the queen. We'll need to get to Theed as soon as possible."

"Well hold on to your butts, cause this is gonna be a bumpy ride."


End file.
